Shippo's Plans
by bunniculasama
Summary: Shippo wants a new family; and he’s got the perfect parents all picked out. Poor them! COMPLETE!
1. Take These Broken Wings and Learn to Fly

Shippo's Plans

Rating: Hmm, let's start it at PG and see where it goes from there…

Summary:  Shippo wants a new family; and he's got the perfect parents all picked out.  Poor them!

Disclaimer:  Please don't sue.  I'm but a penniless sitar play- er, writer.  I own nothing.

Chapter One:  Take These Broken Wings and Learn To Fly

=============================================================================================================

            Stretching lazily in the sun, Shippo curled over on his side like a cat.  He'd decided two days ago that life was boring without Kagome around, but all he could do was wait for her return.  It wasn't like Inuyasha was going to go and get her.  He was too busy chasing after Kikyo.  Shippo sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the grass that surrounded him.  It hurt Kagome every time that Inuyasha met with the dead miko, and Shippo hurt every time Kagome was sad.  He hated Inuyasha for what he put Kagome through, Kagome, the girl who was as kind to him as his own mother… the girl he wished was his mother.  She deserved better than how he treated her.

            Sitting up, he lifted his elfin face to the sky to watch the clouds.  It had been two years since he'd met Kagome, and those two years had given him comfort and love, things he never thought he'd find again after his parents were taken from him.  He wanted to protect her and keep her safe… he wasn't going to lose her like he'd lost his parents.

            But he was just a kit.  He'd tried many times to simply defend himself, but against a full grown demon, he didn't have a chance.  Protecting Kagome by himself wasn't possible.  He needed some one strong to help. 

            Sure Inuyasha was strong.  He's kept Kagome safe now for years, but he hurt her.  He hurt her all the time!  Sure she was safe from demon attack, but who would protect her from him?  Inuyasha was simply out of the question.  That left only Miroku –

            Hmm, that was interesting.  Miroku.  Yeah, he kinda got into trouble a lot, but he was nice.  And he'd never made Kagome cry… hmm.  Not to mention that he really liked Miroku.  He had the best shoulder to curl up on!  And he never minded it; in fact, he would often stroke Shippo's hair like his own father had before he'd died - very interesting indeed…   Anyone watching Shippo might have gotten alarmed by the shifty look that glinted in his eyes, but, unfortunately, no one was around, so he was left to make his own plans in peace.

=============================================================================================================

            A meditating Miroku was the very image of peace.  With a straight back and a serious expression, he looked every bit the role of a serious monk.  However, at the moment, Miroku was merely the image of mediation and far from anything that could be called peace.  The only outward sign he gave of his inner turmoil was the slight quirk of his right eyebrow.  It went unnoticed.

            He was currently doing his best to calm his temper.  It had been his goal for the last two days, and yet he'd gotten no where.  Now he was at his wit's end and more than ready to give up and give that god-forsaken puppy dog a piece of his mind.  It was all Inuyasha's fault – it was always his fault, whenever Kagome-sama had tears in her beautiful eyes.

            He knew that he should have known better – he should have never fallen in love with the futuristic miko, her heart already belonged to the stupid mutt.  It had long before he'd come into the picture, but honestly, how could he not fall for a girl like her?  She gave up her entire life in her own time to help them fight a half demon who'd never wronged her personally, only her friends.  Miroku clenched his cursed hand slightly while he reflected on the damage Naraku had wrought.  He'd torn Inuyasha and Kikyo apart, cursed his family, and murdered Sango's family, parading her brother in front of her like a treasured jewel. 

            He stifled a groan at the thought of the demon huntress.  He knew exactly how she thought of him, what she felt for him, but he didn't return it.  Yes, Sango was beautiful and strong, a perfect specimen of feminine grace, but she'd been too late for his heart.  That was gone as soon as he first saw Kagome-sama's smile.

            He sighed in exasperation, dropping all pretenses of meditation.  There was no way he could center himself and clear his mind as long as Kagome was gone.  Every time she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, she went back to her time, and every time she jumped in the well, Miroku's heart clenched in the fear that she would never return.  It was painful, and he would not know peace until she returned.  Until then, he was stuck like this – a nervous, angry wreck.

=============================================================================================================

            There was no procrastination left for her.  The bag was packed, her homework and make-up tests temporarily all finished.  She desperately searched her room for some reason; some excuse to stay away from the well and away from Inuyasha, but there was none to be had.  She knew she was on borrowed time… he was more than likely pacing the well now, and sooner or later would jump in to bring her back.  Things would be better if she just went; but damn it, she didn't want to.

            It was beautiful when it all started.  It was just her and Inuyasha facing demons and their own insecurities.  The gained friends and allies, and in the beginning, it seemed they couldn't fail.  Inuyasha slowly started to open up to her, letting the tough guy image fall to reveal the wounded soul beneath.  What girl could resist that?  He had a painful love in his past, a love, which at that time, was only history.  She let out a dry laugh as the thought _History only repeats itself_ flashed through her mind.  Oh yes, some which couldn't let sleeping mikos lie and resurrected Kikyo, the great miko.

            It was then that Inuyasha went cold.  Not all at once, mind you, but gradually.  It seemed that Kikyo's soul stealers not only took the spirits of dead girls, but Inuyasha's heart piece by piece.  They summoned him like the dog he was, bringing him to heel for Kikyo, her poor reincarnation and their budding relationship a distant memory.

            But now, Kagome was certain that Inuyasha didn't remember her at all.  She was just a shard detector.  It was like Kikyo was his sun, and Kagome the moon, the only thing that made her beautiful was the light that reflected in her from Kikyo.  She was only special because she was her reincarnation.  That was a hard truth to live with.

            But she was needed.  She was a shard detector, and those shards needed to be found before Naraku could get his filthy claws on them.  He needed to be defeated so the Sango could find peace, so that Miroku could rid himself and his family of the wind tunnel, and lastly, as much as she hated to admit it, so that Kikyo could find peace.  She did love Inuyasha, although it had all been in vain.  She wanted him to be happy, even if it left her with a broken heart.

           With renewed determination and a few tears she refused to let fall in her eyes, she shouldered her back pack and left, letting the familiar blue of the well embrace her.

=============================================================================================================

Ack.  This is my first attempt at an Inuyasha story, let alone a Miroku/Kagome story.  Let me know what you think.  I promise to quit if it stinks.


	2. I'm So Happy That I Can't Stop Crying

Shippo's Plans

Rating: Hmm, let's start it at PG and see where it goes from there…

Summary:  Shippo readies his first attack, and Miroku is left to pick up the pieces.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I'm but a penniless sitar play- er, writer. I own nothing.

Chapter 2:  I'm So Happy That I Can't Stop Crying

            He had to be careful.  Sure the plan was simple, but that didn't mean it was easy.  He couldn't afford to have some one figure out what he was up to.  Shippo crept carefully back into the village, ready to get the ball rolling in a moment's notice.  A mischievous smile unwound itself upon his lips.  This was going to be fun.

            It was so simple that you could call it child's play, and indeed it was.  Miroku and Kagome would never know what hit them.  The first step was to get close to them… very close.  Kagome was easy – all he had to do was have a nightmare.  Yeah – that would do the trick nicely, perhaps one loud enough for Miroku to hear as well.  And of course, a child like him should fall asleep under all that comfort he was sure to get leaving the two grown-ups awake, together, and alone.  It was a good start.

            He let his mind wander through the possibilities for his nightmare he was sure to have as soon as Kagome came back while he stole into Kaede's hut.  With Dog-boy's frequent nocturnal trips to visit Kikyo, his delicate hearing and light sleep shouldn't be bothered.  It would start right under Doggie-Doo's nose… so perfect.

            Speaking of noses, his was starting to pick up a very familiar scent.  "Kagome!"  His little legs took off with him in her direction, thrilled that she was finally back.    With a precious squeal in his little voice, he launched himself into her arms.  "Kagome, I missed you so much!"

            Her arms came around him almost immediately, surrounding him with her scent and warmth.  It was enough to make Shippo melt into her.  He wanted this.  He wanted this all the time.  He wanted Kagome to be his mother. 

            He took a deep breath in to savor the smell of her, but a little frown marred his features when his caught a whiff of long dried tears.  Stupid dog, he made her cry again!  He ran a little clawed hand through her hair, mentally telling her to have patience.  He was going to make it all better and she'd never cry again.  They'd be happy.  All he needed was time.

            All he could think was thank Kami for Shippo.  He was Miroku's own little Kagome alarm.  As soon as he heard the excited squeal from outside, the worry rolled off his shoulders.  She came back.  A relieved grin broke out on his face which he quickly smothered with a more pious expression.  He had to see her again, just to make sure she was alright.  Walking calmly so that he wouldn't reveal his eagerness to any spectator, he left the tree he'd been thinking under and towards Kagome.

            His breath caught as he beheld the sight before him, an obviously sad Kagome hugging the life out of tiny Shippo, and Shippo hugging right back.  The slight rumple of Kagome's eyebrows spoke of held back tears, and her peaceful smile was beautiful.  There was no question about it, Shippo was her kit.  Certainly not by any trick of biology, but in her heart, he was her baby.

            He had to confess parental feelings toward the young pup himself.  The boy's story was heart rending, and yet he still pushed on.  The casual observer would never know that the boy had lost his parents at such a young age.  He was bright and full of life.  It was painful sometimes to think on, but if Miroku were lucky enough to be blessed with a son, he'd want one like Shippo, but, as things were going now…he clenched his right hand tightly, shutting off that thought before he could get anymore depressed.  This was a time to be happy and smile.  Kagome was back again.

            He placed a welcoming hand on Kagome's shoulder, and for the first time in a very long time, had no intentions of dropping it any lower.  She opened those deep brown eyes and turned them on him, giving him a tiny smile.  His heart fluttered, but he struggled to keep reign on it.  Instead he lifted his eyes to the approaching Sango.

            Tuning out of the girls' enthusiastic greetings, he let his mind wander back to that beautiful smile he'd been given.  Kagome was an angel, he was certain and had things been different for him, he would let her know how he felt.  But things were this way and it would be easier to just let those feelings lie.  It was easier for everyone.

Shippo was cute, and young, but he was no fool.  He saw the light in Miroku's eyes when Kagome smiled at him, and he knew that that light meant that his job was going to be easier than he expected.  And so he lay curled at Kagome's side, waiting for his opportune moment to strike.  Day had melted to evening, and chilled into the night.  It was nearly time to start.

However, before the kitsune could launch into his false nightmare, Kagome had one of her own.  She moaned low, and her head started the thrash, immediately alarming Shippo.  All thoughts of plans flew from his mind as he placed one of his tiny clawed hands on Kagome's cheek.  "Kagome, its ok, wake up now, Kagome… it's only a dream."  He voice was tinny whisper.

It didn't reach her; she was already too deep into the dream.  "Kagome…" he held onto her tightly, trying to will the dream away to no avail.  It was then that a warm hand came to rest on his back.  "Shippo, its ok, let me help her."  Miroku!

He knelt next to Kagome gently, lifting her carefully by her shoulders.  Touching a tender hand to her cheek, Miroku called softly to her, "Kagome-sama, wake up."

  Pained brown eyes sprung open, and upon seeing concern in Miroku's features, she launched herself into his arms.  It was then that Shippo remembered his scheme and hid the resulting grin behind his hand.  Too perfect.

            She was warm and safe, the nightmares she'd been drowning in a mere moment before disappeared as soon as Miroku's arms came around her, and she was grateful for her friend's compassion.  Life hadn't been exactly a party lately, but it was difficult to feel completely lost with friends like those she had in Sango and Miroku.

            "Kagome-sama, would you feel better sharing your dream?"  Miroku was so gentle with her, he was comforting and open… everything that she'd thought Inuyasha could have been, but no, she wasn't going to tell him her dream.

            "Miroku-sama, it was just a foolish dream.  I'm fine, really."

            He looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything.  Instead, it seemed he chose a different way to distract Kagome from her dream. 

            Oh yes, she missed the perverted look that his uncertainty had shifted into, she was too busy trying to not look him in the eye.  His eyes were intense, I mean really, who has purple eyes?  And Miroku's seemed to always burn… she could feel their heat on her cheeks now, or was that a blush?  Arg, either way, she was completely unaware of what was coming until it was too late.

            "Pervert!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  She held off on slapping him though.  She couldn't, not after how kind he'd been moments before.  Letting out a quiet, but angry breath, she rolled over on her side and glowered until she fell asleep.  No nightmares plagued her for the rest of the night.

Review Responses:

Dante Gemini – thanks for the review, and so far so good on "Wanderers From the Well".  I love the way you are telling the story, and the cuteness between Alden and Sango is great!

Myst Lady – Thanks for giving my story a shot!  I really like the Miroku/Kagome pairing… I think that those stories are uber cute, and I'm really excited that you write Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing fics.  Those are my kryptonite.  does a happy dance

Tandy – thanks!  The story kinda came out of the blue for me, and I'm finding its kinda fun to write.  I hope you enjoy the rest as it comes.

Please let me know what you think.


	3. My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You G...

Shippo's Plan

Rating: Yeah, we're going to stick with the PG for now…

Summary:  After step one's inadvertent success, Shippo moves onto bigger and better plans… and Inuyasha starts to notice.

Disclaimer: Today's my birthday!!  Anybody wanna give me Inuyasha?  No?  Poopy.  So no, I don't own it. 

Warning:  I got asked about what was going to happen to Sango, and my first reaction was… huh, that's a good question.  I hadn't thought about it.  My second reaction, though, was silly.  I hope no one hates me for this. -crosses fingers-

Chapter 3: My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You've Got Buns, Hun

            When the sun finally cast its first pale rays on the Earth, Miroku was convinced he'd finally lost it.  Oh no, not his sanity, that was gone long ago, but his control.  For years he'd groped almost every woman he'd met, but it never really meant anything.  It was mostly just to get a reaction.  Now he was the one with the reaction.

            The night before, when Kagome-sama had awoken from her nightmare, her refusal to talk about what was bothering her troubled him.  Kagome was the type to keep things all bottled up and never let them out.  The nightmare was sure to return if she didn't talk about it.  So, instead, he did the next best thing he could think of.

            You see, for a sweet girl, Kagome-sama has a very quick temper, and like all with short fuses, often lets it over-ride everything else.  Translated, it meant that by angering her with the grope, Miroku got her mind off of whatever caused the nightmare, plus, he got a free feel in the process.

            Now, he was beginning to think that the grope was a very bad idea.  Very bad.  It just served to remind him of how soft she was, and how firm her backside was.  His hand practically tingled from the contact, and his fingers were twitching in withdrawal.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  It was supposed to be like every other time he'd groped some one, but then, Kagome wasn't like every other girl.

            So, when the sun found him, he was sweaty, sitting on his hands, and desperately trying to quell his reaction without any masturbat- er, meditation, yeah, meditation.  No such luck.

            While many people may not know it, Kagome likes to toss in her sleep, and more often than not, her blanket becomes a victim of cruel abuse, often being kicked frequently.  So there she lay with her blanket pooled around her ankles and her strangle little kimono revealing for too much of her thigh.  Her upper thigh… her soft, supple, tormenting him with is very appearance thigh.  He shifted slightly, making certain that Miroku Jr. was out of sight and that his hands were very firmly trapped.  This was torture… Naraku could learn a lot from a sleeping Kagome.

            Kagome woke up Inuyasha rampaging about jewel shards, not the best way to wake up in the morning.  So, instead of the cheerful "Good Morning" everyone had come to expect from Kagome, anyone listening was treated to a rather annoyed, "Sit, Boy!" and of course, the veritable symphony of curses that accompany it.

            Ignoring what was coming from the prone figure Kagome set out to make breakfast.  Patting Shippo on the head, she whistled cheerfully outside to find her the rest of her friends.  It seemed that Miroku was meditating… he'd been doing a lot of that lately – hmm, and Sango had gone- _WHAT!?!?_ Sango's services as a demon huntress had been sought out and paid for by…_Nobunaga?!_  Oh Lordy… she's going to wind up killing him!  Pinching the bridge of her nose to ward off a head ache, Kagome sighed and sat next to Miroku.

            "A beautiful morning, eh, Kagome-sama?" 

            "Oh yes, I love waking up to a grumpy Inuyasha… it's the makings of a great day."

            Miroku only chuckled and left Kagome to her thoughts.  Sitting so close to him, she was reminded of the night before and his patient kindness towards her.  Well, more specifically, the way that even in the low light of the hut, how his eyes seemed to burn.  She repressed a shiver at the thought.  He had potent eyes, this was very true, but he was her friend, and it was very naughty to think of him like that.  Everyone knew that he was going to wind up with Sango at the end of things… the two were fated for each other.  Not that she wanted him or anything… he just had pretty eyes… very pretty eyes.  Grr.

            She didn't think anything of it when Shippo crawled into her lap.  She made room for him and casually stroked his hair.  He squirmed in closer, and she knew that he was reveling in the attention, but it seemed that our dear kitsune had things on his mind.

            "Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

            "Of course, Shippo, what do you want to know?"

            He turned wide green eyes on her and asked, "Where do babies come from?"

            Ok, she hadn't been expecting that.  Now what the hell was she supposed to say?

            Oh how he wanted to laugh, but he couldn't.  He had to keep up the ruse.  We've already covered the fact that Shippo is no fool, and he most definitely knew where babies came from, thus the reason for asking the question.

            This was phase two.  He already knew what Miroku thought of Kagome, and after what happened last night, when Miroku groped Kagome but didn't get slapped, he was beginning to wonder about Kagome.  So, using the sharpest tool in the arsenal of children, he decided to fire away and see if he hit any nerves.  And obviously he had.

            Kagome was blushing and blushing big time.  She had turned her head away to avoid looking at him and Miroku.  Where as Miroku was staring straight at Kagome.  He had a slightly dazed look on his face that quickly vanished into a smirk.  "Well, Shippo, when two people like each other a lot they –"

            Her hand flew to his shoulder, physically interrupting him, "Oh, stop right there, Miroku.  He's too young to hear this."  Kagome seemed highly embarrassed, but her eyes gleamed a silent warning to Miroku.

            Covering her hand with one of his own, he faced Kagome, his smirk deepening.  Bringing his face close to hers, he whispered, "Then should we show him?  They say actions speak louder than words."

            At this, Shippo wanted to use some of the strongest curse words he'd ever heard from Inuyasha.  The stupid monk was pushing too far, and Kagome was going to get angry, ruining everything.  But, to his surprise, Kagome was silent.  No slaps, no screams, only a heavy blush and silence.  Her eyes were glued to Miroku's.  Both of them were lost in a trance.  No, he decided, this was not the time for curse words, but a time for happy dances.  It was working!

            Kagome seemed to come out of her daze quickly, and without a word, stood and walked away.  Miroku slumped a bit, but held his tongue and Shippo continued on with his mental happy dance.

            No one noticed a very unhappy Inuyasha who'd seen the whole thing.

Review Responses:

Boogie-Monster – I'm really glad that I'm doing the story justice.  I thought it was a cute idea, and I've been playing with it for a while, but I was afraid that I couldn't pull it off.  I'm glad it's working.

Thymes Mistress – LOL, I'm glad you like it, and I have to keep updating.  This story is addictive to write, and all of the wonderful feedback is bringing me major inspiration too.

Mystlady – Hey!  It's good to see you again!  I'm really glad you're still with me.  Plus I'm super touched that you've added this to your favorites.  I giggled right out loud when I read that.  Thank you so much.

DeniseD – I thought it was cute too, but Lord only knows I'm weird.  I was really afraid this wouldn't go over too well, but I can see that that fear was unfounded.  I'm happy you like it.

Samanda Hime-sama – Thank you so much!  It really means a lot to hear that you like it, and that I wasn't just out there boring the masses.  It means a lot to know that every one likes this so much!

You guys all rock my world.  Seeing the response I've gotten to this story has got to be one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten in my life.  Thank you all.


	4. I Think We're Alone Now

Shippo's Plans

Rating:  Still PG, Kids… for now!  (queue maniacal laughter)

Summary:  Shippo is forced to abandon his plans in order to run interference on Inuyasha… leaving Kagome and Miroku alone.

Disclaimer:  Well, I got the Love Hina Manga for my birthday… but no Inuyasha – I still don't own it.

Chapter 4:   I Think We're Alone Now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kagome let the wind run through her hair as she sat at the well.  It was soothing, but most importantly, it cooled her much overheated cheeks.  Something was going on – something strange.

            Sure, Miroku was cute – scratch that, he was damned sexy!  Especially that little smirk he got right before he was going to grope somebody, but that didn't mean anything!  Besides… he wants Sango.  He probably just misses her, that's all.  And to top it all off, there was no way she wanted that perverted monk, no matter how cute he was!

            At that thought, Kagome glowered and pretended she never thought it.  She did not think he was cute… or that his eyes were pretty… or how sweet he looked when his hair kinda brushed his forehead above his eyes… grrr.  Pull yourself together, Kagome!  And wait a minute, weren't you the one crying over Inuyasha not one freaking day ago?  What's going on?

            She decided that she couldn't wait for Sango to come back.  When she did, Miroku would go back to normal and everything would be fine.  They'd collect the remaining shards, figured out a way passed Naraku, and then Kagome could slip back through the well into the comfort of her own time.  Somehow, though, the thought wasn't comforting her at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            To say he was pissed would have been putting it delicately.  Livid was closer, but not quite the best word.  If he were thinking about it, Inuyasha would say that he was incensed, but then again, who's ever known Inuyasha to think when he's upset – er, incensed.

            Gripping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga so hard that his knuckles were white, Inuyasha strode to the center of the village with wide, pounding strides.  He was going to find that damned dirty monk and give him a piece of his mind... or maybe the Tetsusaiga, right in his gut.  How dare he touch Kagome!

            First it was that damned Hobo guy, then that stupid wimpy wolf, but now Miroku?  Why does everyone try and take what is his!  But, Inuyasha was cut off in his mental rant by a familiar scent… Kikyo.  It was as if a switch had been thrown, and he walked mindlessly into the forest, completely forgetting… whatever it was he had been angry about

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Shippo had been convinced that this wouldn't work… right up until the point he saw the half-demon change directions.  His first reaction was to break out into a full happy dance.  (Which looked mighty funny considering he still looked like Kikyo.)  But then he realized that while he may look like her, the fox tail would definitely give him away.  He had to run and hide and somehow get him away from Miroku.  This was not good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He had to find Kagome.  He had to explain away everything.  Whatever it was that happened back there… it shouldn't have happened.  It couldn't happen.  Kagome was supposed to be with Inuyasha, whenever he got over that whole Kikyo thing, and be happy.  He was supposed to be alone, taking this curse with him.

            Yeah, he'd messed up big time by falling for her, but he wasn't going to make it worse, and whatever that had been back there, that made it worse.  This had to end and it had to end now.

            His heart gave a lurch at the thought, but he ignored it.  Miroku was not destined to have happiness like Kagome.  Naraku's curse had made it so.  Still, it hurt a great deal to have to ignore this – thing – whatever it was.

            She was sitting by the well, looking every bit as lost as he felt, but he steeled himself for what he had to do.  Just how he was going to do it, though, he had no idea.  Coughing demurely into his cursed hand, he announced his presence to Kagome.  Wide, startled, brown eyes met his, and the words died in his throat, leaving a large lump.

            "Hello, Miroku-sama."  Her voice sounded flat to even his ears.  He winced inwardly at the honorific, wishing that they could be close enough to drop it, but knowing it could never be.

            "Kagome-sama, I fear we must talk."  He drew in a deep breath willing his normally nimble tongue to stop being so god damned thick.

            "Yes?"  After their initial contact, it was as if Kagome were avoiding looking him entirely, as if the little tufts of grass around the well were more interesting.  He wanted to pull her face back towards her, to make her look into his eyes, but that was just plain foolishness.  Plus, the last time he touched her, he spent all night trying to get the tingly feeling to go out of his hands.

            "I'm – I'm sorry, Kagome.  I let my tongue get ahead of my thoughts and if I offended you, I'm deeply sorry."

            Her eyes snapped to his and that was the exact time that he officially lost control.  His brain ceased to think anything logical at all, and all he could do was think about how deep Kagome's eyes were, or how absolutely precious her pink little tongue was as it darted over thick, entirely too kissable lips.

            Amusedly, Miroku wondered why Kagome's face seemed to get bigger and bigger until reality snapped him back into place.  Her face wasn't getting bigger, it was getting – closer - , and that was a very, very bad thing.  Standing abruptly, he mumbled something about 'sorry and goodbye' and ran… trying really hard to not think about what Kagome must think of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses:

Addanc-TSC – Oh my very goshy-goodness, I am so sorry for not responding to your review last chapter.  I hope you forgive me.  I totally agree though.  There are too few Miroku/Kagome pairings out there, but there are more and more everyday, so the future's bright! J

Tokyobabe2040 – Are you serious!  A Miroku duplicate?  -drools than quickly wipes it away- so yummy.  I'm glad you like this.  I just hope I don't screw it up! ;)

Puffin – Oh yes, Sango will come back… -evil grin- and Inuyasha will try to come between them… but here's hoping that Shippo can handle him. 

ChaosKree8er – I love your name by the way…and your impressive list of titles.  Thanks for the happy birthday too.  And it wasn't a day late, but right on time… some one wasn't looking at the clock very carefully when she wrote that (namely me) and I was surprised to see that the chapter went up on the 19th, not the 20th like I thought it would.  Damn, I'm rambling…thanks for reading!

Samanda Hime-sama – Do you know how shocked I was to look at your profile and see that you wrote 'Miroku Collects His Prize' and 'Snow On a Raven's Back'?  Those are two of my favorite M/K stories.  I feel uber-special that you like my little story... thank you so much!

Thanks so much for reviewing…


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot Fire Away

Shippo's Plans

Rating:   PG, maybe PG-13… don't quite know.

Summary:  Shippo launches step three.

Disclaimer:   -snuggles her new Miroku duplicate-   It's the closest I'll ever get.

Chapter 5:  Hit Me With Your Best Shot… Fire Away!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He was cold, he was wet, and about a hundred percent sure that he'd slept on like fifty rocks last night.  All in all, it made him a very cranky fox kit.  But Shippo'd managed to elude Inuyasha and protect Miroku, so at least some good came out of it all.  Sure, he'd had to hide in the river to mask his scent, gotten lost, and stuck out in the rain… it was all worth it.  He had to make things better for his Kagome.

            Sticking his nose up in the air with new determination, Shippo tried to smell his way back to the village.  Low and behold, there was Kagome's scent – it was faint, but it was there.  Gleefully, Shippo followed his nose back to the girl that meant home to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Last night had not been so peaceful.  Inuyasha had been missing – no big shock there, but Shippo was also gone, and that worried Kagome.  Kaede had told her that she'd seen neither hide nor hair of the wee demon since the morning, and Kagome had been so caught up in whatever it was that was going on with Miroku she had been virtually ignoring the kit.  It had all of Kagome's maternal instincts on the fritz.

            So she'd stayed out all night trying to find him in the rain.  Her conscience wouldn't let her give up or wait until dawn.  She had to find him as soon as possible.

            She was paying more attention to her thoughts than her path, and as a consequence, managed to trip on a root and land not so gracefully on her face.  Standing up as quickly as she could, she brushed herself off and hummed a bit to herself, as if nothing had happened.  She may be alone, but you could never be too sure in Inuyasha'a Forest.  It paid to save face.

            The sound of low laughter reached her ears and Kagome couldn't help but blush.  It seemed some one had seen her slip.  Peering through her bangs, she saw none other than Miroku lounging against a large boulder.  With a peaceful face and a rigid posture, he appeared to be mediating, but his laughter had given him away.  "Miroku, have you seen Shippo?"

            His cool façade seemed to twitch slightly at her words, and she realized that in her concern for Shippo, she'd dropped Miroku's honorific.  Afraid that she'd offended the monk, she asked once more, "Miroku-sama, have you seen Shippo?"

            Wide violet eyes opened and met hers… even at the distance they were standing from each other; she still saw those amethyst flames dancing in his irises.   It stole her breath from her.  Her traitorous brain replayed the scene from the well- she'd been so certain they were about to kiss and it had excited her… but why?  They were just friends… the only reason things were weird right now was because he missed Sango, right?  There was no way he'd wanted to actually kiss -her-.  She knew she should have felt relieved when he left so quickly, but she didn't… in fact, she'd felt like everything inside her was crumbling – which was just foolish because they were friends… they were friends- they were just friends, damn it!

            "Is he missing?" 

            "Uh, ah, yes, Shippo's been missing since yesterday morning."

            Miroku jumped to his feet, crossing the small clearing to her and grabbed her arm.  It wasn't hard or painful, but rather warm and comforting.  Despite herself, Kagome swooned. 

            "Kagome-sama, have you been out all night?  You look warm."

            The dizziness that threatened to overtake her prevented her from talking.  She locked her eyes on his, trying to communicate to him her distress. 

It seemed to work, "Sit here, you need to rest."  He maneuvered her to the ground, settling her gently next him. 

"But – Shippo…"

            "I'll find him; you rest."  But before he could rise from her side, a crashing in the underbrush let them know that they weren't alone.  Pivoting quickly, Miroku snapped his staff to him quickly, but to Kagome's surprise, let it drop.  "Found him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He was fried, completely utterly fried.  After that little – erm – episode by the well, Miroku had left for the woods to meditate.  Taking the pounding rain the night had brought as penance for nearly kissing Kagome, he ignored it, never straying from his purpose. 

            And then Kagome came crashing into his little sanctuary, flushed and scared.  He'd painfully quashed the joy in his heart when he'd heard his name from her lips, breathy from exertion and without the honorific; instead he'd tried to behave as platonically and stoically as he could.

            Worry stabbed its cold blade into his heart when she swooned.  Had she been out all night in the rain?  With demons lurking about?  What was she thinking?  She could have been hurt!

            So when Shippo found them, he was very relieved.  Welcoming the kit onto his lap, he settled himself next to Kagome.  The fox-child ambled carefully from his lap to Kagome's and began running his tiny clawed fingers through her hair.  "Kagome, are you ok?"

            She smiled weakly at the boy, and regardless of what Miroku's brain said about cursed hands and destinies, Miroku's heart warmed.  "I'm fine, Shippo, I was just worried about you.  You were out all night, are you hurt?"

            "I'm ok.  I'm sorry, Kagome, I didn't mean to worry you."

            "It's alright; you're back now… that's what matters." 

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            Miroku was pretty sure that he was about to panic.  The last time that Shippo asked a question… it was bad.  That couldn't happen again.

            But, Kagome let him ask anyway.

            "Will you – uh… Kagome, will you be my mommy?"

            He had to admit, he was more surprised by this question than the last, but he supposed he should not have been.  The look on Kagome's face, though, was precious.  Her eyes were wide and brimming with unshed tears, and her smile, well, her smile glowed like the sunrise.  The joy on her face made him smile, and he let himself dream about what it would be like to be a little family with Kagome and Shippo.  It was a beautiful dream, but only a dream.

            "Of course, Shippo.  I'll be your mommy."

            The little kit hugged her strongly and giggled.  "Thank you, Mommy!"

            It was too much for Miroku to bear.  He stood abruptly, brushing himself off.  Offering a hand up to Kagome and her pup, he led them towards the village, leaving all dreams of a little family in the clearing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses:

Puffin – I know exactly how you feel.  There are so many talented authors out there who can really bring on the tears with their stories.  I'm glad that this cheered you up!

CrimsonMoonInTheSky – It's becoming quite impossible for me to not update this, I'm addicted!  I mean, I wrote chapter four during my birthday party, how weird is that?  I'm glad you like it though!

Tokyobabe2040 – Dude, who all do you have in that closet?  That's pretty nice.  –cuddles Miroku duplicate some more- ahhh, so happy.

Samanda Hime-sama – Is there a line I have to get in to bear Miroku's child?  A list?  Cuz, I mean, if there is sign me up.  My friends and I came up with this horrible idea of an 'Anime To-Do List' and Mr. Miroku is number two.  Oh yes, he's delicious.

Denise D – Hey, it's good to see you again!  I'm glad it's funny.  This story is turning out far better than I thought it would.


	6. You Give Me Fever

Shippo's Plans

Rating:  Yup – still PG.

Summary: A very frustrated Shippo tips his hand to Miroku.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?  The words bring me pain.

Chapter Six: You Give Me Fever

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She felt dizzy and off balance, and she was beginning to think that it –wasn't- Miroku that was doing it to her.  Her head felt exceptionally heavy and her knees felt like putty.  Maybe she was getting ill?  After being out all night in the rain in her school uniform, more than likely.

            She found herself leaning on Miroku more and more, but she refused to give up.  Not until they got safely back to Kaede's village.  Then she was going to go to sleep and hurt anyone who woke her without an emergency.

            "Kagome-sama, perhaps it would be prudent to rest for a while.  I think that you are ill."  Without letting her even answer, Miroku swept Kagome off her feet and placed her gently on the ground, letting a very excited Shippo jump and chatter around them.

            "Miroku… why do you call Kagome, Kagome-sama?  Don't you like her?  I thought you guys were friends." 

            "We are friends, Shippo.  I guess the honorifics are a bit much… what do you think, Miroku?"

            "Yes, Kagome, we can go without such formalities.  Now please rest."  He smoothed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled kindly at her.  As she drifted off to sleep, she absently wondered why it seemed that Miroku's smile didn't meet his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            And now to kill the fox child, Miroku thought maliciously to himself.  Something was up, and that kit was getting him into a lot of trouble.  It was almost like he was planning all this trouble, but Shippo wouldn't do that, would he?

            Sparing a glance to evaluate the boy, Miroku decided that no, Shippo wasn't up to any tricks, it was Miroku who was simply being careless.  He sighed heavily and leaned against a nearby tree, completely ready to catch up on the sleep he had lost the night before,  But Shippo wouldn't hear of it.

            "You know, with a reputation like yours, you'd think that you wouldn't be so dense."

            Er?  "Come again, Shippo?"

            "I know that you like Kagome.  And I'm pretty sure she likes you too, but neither one of you are doing anything about it.  Are you afraid?"

            "Kagome-sama is in love with Inuyasha, Shippo."

            "Ha!  I knew you were in love with her!" Shippo shouted all together too gleefully.

            "I said no such thing." Miroku snapped.

            Shippo tipped his head like a curious cocker spaniel, "You aren't?"

            Quietly, Miroku mumbled, "I never said that, but there's no point.  I'm not much longer for this life, and Kagome's in love with Inuyasha."

            "Is she, Miroku?  They never talk anymore without Dog-head saying the words 'shards' and 'Kikyo' and Kagome never talks to Inuyasha unless it's to say 'sit'.  Plus, have you noticed that Kagome doesn't cry anymore, even when Inuyasha's missing?"

            Miroku pondered over this deeply, but a twitch from his hand let him know such thoughts were futile, even if Kagome wanted him.  He was still cursed.  "Shippo, it's not meant to be, I'm sorry."

            Shippo marched over to the monk and grabbed his hand, pressing the prayer beads into his palm.  "Is it because of this?  Naraku's curse?  You're going to let him win and make you completely miserable, wipe out your family, and break Kagome's heart?"

            "I'm not letting him win," Miroku roared, "I fight him everyday of my life."

            Shippo would not back down.  "You may, but you still don't live your life the way you want to because of that stupid jerk!  You're giving up before it's over, and that lets Naraku win."

            The monk went silent, glaring at Shippo then the still sleeping Kagome.  Slowly his eyes softened at both of them, and he focused on the fiery fox demon "What happens if we fail then, eh kit?  What happens if Kagome does like me, but I die from the curse?  Would it be right to cause her all that pain?"

            "What if it were her, would it be worth it?  If she were the one with the curse?  Would she be worth that pain."

            In a daze, Miroku ground out, "Every moment with her is worth it."

            "Then tell her how you feel!  You two can be together!"

            "Shippo.."

            "Come on, Miroku, are you a monk or a mouse?"

            "I dunno, I'm feeling awful mouse-ish right now."

            "Miroku, just do it!" The kit then surprised the hell out the monk by shoving him in Kagome's direction.  He brain registered numbly that he was going to land on her, but there was nothing he could do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Shippo watched in ultimate satisfaction as Miroku stumbled over Kagome, and like two pieces of a puzzle, they met mouth to mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As a child, Kagome's favorite movie was Sleeping Beauty.  Even at a tender age, the absolutely perfect romantic notion of being awoken by true love's first kiss made her giggle.  It seemed so perfect on the screen... too bad real life wasn't like that.

            In her experience, she's found that real life is much more awkward, like waking up and taking a deep breath, and inadvertently sucking both of Miroku's lips in her mouth.  He sprung away from her, pulling his lips from hers in a loud smack.  He looked petrified.

            "Kagome-sama, I'm so sorry.  I stumbled and fell – you can hit me if it will make you feel better."

            However awkward that moment had been, it had also been a moment of great clarity.  She wanted this.  She wanted it badly.  She leaned forward and grabbed the monk by his robes and pulled him to her roughly, "Did you enjoy that, Miroku-sama?" She demanded.

            He nodded shamefully, looking every bit the part of a four year old caught with his hands in the cookie jar.  She couldn't help but giggle.

            "Next time, then, do it right."  She stood and left the bewildered monk and giggling kitsune behind, letting a self satisfied smirk glow on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses:

Puffin – soon my dear reader, soon.

Samanda Hime-sama – Well, I toyed with the idea of putting a lemon in here, but truth to be told, I suck at them.  I think I'll write one and see how it turns out… whether or not it gets posted is a whole other matter.          

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  You guys really are a huge inspiration for me to keep writing.


	7. Momma Said Knock You Out

Shippo's Plans  
  
Rating: Maybe PG-13 for a potty-mouth? I'm not sure, the lines for the ratings were never real clear to me. Summary: All I can say is the nose knows. Disclaimer: -cries-  
  
Chapter Seven: Momma Said Knock You Out ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They were near... he could smell them. Lying in wait behind Kaede's hut, Inuyasha waited until they arrived. He didn't have to wait long. Kagome came near, grinning like a mad fool and humming softly to herself. She never saw the clawed hand that reached out for her.  
  
He pulled her close, breathing in her scent. "You reek of Monk." He growled.  
  
"So?"  
  
He stopped short at that one, his anger momentarily derailed by confusion. He'd expected apologies, excuses, denial... not calm acceptance. How dare she! So? SO?!?!? She comes in smelling like another man, that PERVERT, no less, and all she can say is SO?!?!? "What the hell have you been doing?"  
  
He saw the glimmer of evil intent in Kagome's eyes and braced himself for the forthcoming 'sit'. However, it never came, instead came, "We spent the afternoon making sure that Miroku's family doesn't end with him, if you catch my drift."  
  
And, folks, was all it took. Letting Kagome go, Inuyasha turned wrathful eyes towards Miroku's direction and waited. Oh, he knew they hadn't done anything, he could still smell the girl's purity... but the fact that it had even entered her mind set him on the warpath and there was no calming down.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
So Miroku ambled on his merry way, a tad dazed, more than a little excited, and happier than he had been since... Well, let's just say a very, very long time. Already his head was swimming with different ways to woo and seduce our dear miko. It was a shame really, because had he been paying more attention, he would have seen death coming straight for him in the form of a very angry half-demon.  
  
In fact, it was sometime between the point where Inuyasha's fist hit his face and Miroku hit the ground. "What the hell?"  
  
"That's my line, Monk. What the hell are you doing touching MY Kagome?!"  
  
Miroku smirked despite the pain in his chin. He'd been waiting to tell off that stupid mutt for some time now. "Oh, I dunno, Inuyasha, she seemed to like it a great deal." He replied with false cheerfulness.  
  
That earned him a sharp kick in the side, and Miroku learned first hand that Inuyasha really needed to trim his pointy-ass toenails. "Shut the fuck up! She's mine, god damn it!"  
  
Standing calmly and brushing himself off, Miroku squared himself to the angry dog demon, "I know I haven't known her as long as you have, but Kagome doesn't strike me as the sort who enjoys being owned. I wouldn't let her hear that if I were you."  
  
"What do you know." Inuyasha spat.  
  
"I know that if I had a woman as wonderful as Kagome who loved me, I wouldn't go chasing corpses in the night. Now, Inuyasha, if you truly care about her all that much, why go after Kikyo? Can't you see how much it hurts Kagome?"  
  
"Why should it matter if I'm with Kikyo? Kagome's her freaking reincarnation... they're the same person."  
  
And this would be the point where Miroku lost it. Torn between inviting the stupid puppy to spend eternity in his arm and simply pummeling him, Miroku ground out his next words sharply, "How can you not see the differences between them, Inuyasha? They are the sun and the moon, complete opposites. Kagome is warm and full of life, touching everyone with her love, and Kikyo is as cold and distant as the moon, and just as dead. They may appear similar, but mistaking them for the same person is impossible."  
  
Inuyasha struck the monk once more, laying him in the dirt. Drawing his father's fang, he laid it on Miroku's neck, letting the blade whisper against the skin that lay there, "Touch her again, and you'll die."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
And she'd had enough. After watching Inuyasha return the Tetsusaiga to its sheath, Kagome called out what was beginning to be her favorite word. "SIT!"  
  
She ignored the swear words that were echoing out of a newly formed crater in the ground and helped Miroku up. Turning back to the now un- subdued half-demon, she spoke quietly and clearly, but any fool listening could hear the anger in her voice, "Inuyasha. You carry out that threat and you'll be purified before sunrise. You DON'T own me and you never will. I am NOT Kikyo, and I never will be. I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME. "Learn it," she pinched his ear, "live it," she flicked his nose, "and love it. SIT!"  
  
She grabbed Miroku's hand and dragged him away from the very pissed, but oddly quiet hole in the ground.  
  
Her head was spinning though. The words Miroku had spoken in her defense ran circles in her head. She was the sun and Kikyo was the moon? Wasn't it just the other day she was thinking the opposite? It made her cheeks warm and her heart flutter. Yes, she'd had feelings for Inuyasha. He'd been the one to teach her the meaning of the word crush. But now it seemed that Miroku was going to teach her the meaning of love, and she couldn't wait for that lesson.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tokyobabe2040 – Yeah, this story has a mind of its own, and when I'm not sitting here typing it, I'm thinking about it. So – for my sanity, lots of updating. Another duplicate you say, hmm?? Sesshomaru's pretty... can I have one of him? ;)  
  
Dark-Trinity – Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and funny you should ask, cuz this is the chapter you're looking for. He, he, he...  
  
Addanc-Tsc – Dude, I'm glad some one liked this chapter, because I really didn't when I finished it, but I figured... Hey why not? Re-reading it though, I like the false kiss scene.  
  
Puffin – Yeah, I really liked pushy Shippo, and I figured it wasn't too terribly out of character for him, cuz even though he's young in the show, he has outstanding moments of brilliance every once in a while.  
  
Doujo – 'squeals excitedly' You put me in your favorites? Really? 'squeals some more' Thank you so much, I'm uber, uber touched!  
  
Samanda Hime-sama – With wonderful reviews like you, how could I ever stop? I'm so very glad you like the story, and I'm going to give the lemon more thought. 'blushes' hmmmm naked Miroku.  
  
Tinabug – No worries, I would never make poor Sango sad. She's got enough stuff on her plate to make a body break down. Nope – I figured it all out. 'evil cackle'  
  
Denise D – I'm glad you liked it, and you got it... a brand new chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. Your kind words rock my world! 


	8. Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me You...

Shippo's Plan

Rating: Still PG (I'm so boring)

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inuyasha… in that opposite day kind of way.

Summary:  At last I let you know how our precious Sango has been doing.

Apologies: I've gotten quite a few reviews that mention how short my chapters are, and I'm really, really sorry.  I swear I have a good reason to keep them short, but I'll try to make them longer.

Warnings:  Well, counting this chapter, there are only three more plus an epilogue left….

Chapter 8: Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name?  

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth to be told, she really needed a vacation, and this little journey was perfect for that.  Dealing with Miroku was getting to be painful, oh no, she wasn't blind.  She saw the looks of longing that he cast in Kagome's direction.  Yeah, she liked him, maybe loved him, but it wasn't meant to be.  Inuyasha was being – well, he was being Inuyasha, and she'd had enough of that for now.  And poor Kagome was dimming every single day she spent with them.  Inuyasha was sucking the life out of her every time he went to go see Kikyo.  That was painful to watch too.

Most people would assume that Sango would be angry at the girl for stealing the heart of the man she loved.  Sango guessed that it was a natural reaction, but this was not a natural situation.  Kagome was Kagome… it was impossible to not like her – well Kikyo didn't like her all that much, but she'd dead, so she doesn't count.  Anyway, with her easy smile and kind words, everyone she met liked her.  Look at Kouga for an example.  Here's this hard-headed masculine macho boy (in fur) who, after meeting Kagome, runs around declaring undying love for Kagome after like, two days.  It was only natural.  Infuriating, but natural.  Sango couldn't be angry at her; she was like a sister to the girl.

            Thus the vacation – er, demon hunting expedition.  Some guy named Nobunaga came to the village early one morning with a head filled with tales of her village and its accomplishments… but after searching the village out, he found that it was empty.  Upon hearing of the survival of one demon slayer surviving the incident, he in turn searched for her.  So in the wee hours of the morning, Nobunaga finally completed his quest to find the demon huntress.

              Seizing the opportunity to get the hell out of dodge for a few days, Sango left a note and followed the young man to his home, a good three day's walk from Kaede's village.  She spent most of those three days wondering why the hell she ever left.  This Nobunaga was a fool… an idiot.  With a bright smiling face and a high pony tail, and a silly, innocent demeanor, he'd been a pleasant traveling companion for a few hours, but then, his true nature revealed itself.

            The first instance was at the river. 

            Stopping for a noon time meal, they rested under a tree when his white pet… thing – some sort of weird monkey thing named Hiyoshimaru, stole her lunch and ate it.  Politely, Nobunaga grinned and blushed.  Scratching the back of his neck, he explained that not so long ago he and his – thing – had to steal food to survive.  He'd said it wasn't pleasant, but they'd been on a rather dangerous mission involving a demon lord who was feeding off of the souls of all the girls in a nearby kingdom.  Ironically, it was that situation that led to him hiring her.  The Demon Lord had used a shard of the Shikon Jewel to possess the body of a human Prince, and now the recovered prince was very nervous about the demons in the area.  Sango was hired to gauge the threat to the kingdom.  Anyway--- he was beginning to ramble and Sango was beginning to get annoyed. 

            He then stood and entered the nearby river, promising her that he was going to catch a fish to make up for her meal.  Idly, she wondered why he stole food if he could catch fish with his bare hands, but that question was soon answered. 

            He tried lunging after a fish and wound up face first in the river.  He then proceeded to panic about not being able to swim.  It took about fifteen minutes to drag him out of the river and calm him down.  The water had only been knee high!

            Later, while he'd been rambling on about one thing or another, he'd looked in her direction and ran into a tree, knocking himself out cold.  She held a cool rag to his head to help curb the headache he was sure to have when he woke up and wondered with quite a bit of frustration if cute, dark haired men with ponytails were going to be the death of her.  Wait a minute… cute?  She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

            Then, the piece de la resistance came early this, the third evening.  Nobunaga demonstrated his stunning walk right off a cliff.  Not a very high one, mind you, but high enough so that he sprained his ankle badly and they had to camp out that evening, rather than walking the few miles that were left in their journey.  And that brings us to where we are now with a glowering Sango wrapping a surprisingly quiet Nobunaga's ankle. 

            Well, not quiet for long, "Sango..?"

            She raised her eyes to him and tried really hard not to glare, "Yes, Nobunaga?"

            He cleared his throat and shifted nervously a bit, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  I know I'm a bit clumsy and I get into a lot of trouble, and for that I'm really sorry.  And… er – thanks."

            She cocked her head to the side in question, "Thanks?"

            He blushed a bit and tipped his head toward his foot, "Well, for wrapping that and – uh, not calling me an idiot.  I know I've done some pretty dumb things over the last few days, but you've never once called me 'moron' or 'idiot'.  I just wanted to thank you."

            Her eyes softened a bit as well as her voice, "People actually call you such things?"

            "Yeah, quite a bit actually.  And I am a fool.  I mean, the only reason the only girl I have ever fallen in love with remembers my name is because I have so many accidents… anyway, thanks."

            Now that she looked at him, his smiling face lit by the campfire, looking a bit sad and blushing lightly, he kind of looked like Kohaku, 1 and it kind of felt like home to her.  She couldn't help but return his smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It turned out that the kingdom really didn't have a use for her, there weren't any demons lurking about, which wasn't really all that surprising.  Toad demons, like the one that had threatened this place before, were very territorial, and therefore, if there were any demons around, they were really weak and not to be worried about.  2  The Prince thanked Sango for her time and skills, offering her lodging in the palace so that she could rest for her journey home.  After being led to her room, she collapsed onto the futon in the corner, fully ready to enjoy her vacation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Nobunaga's 3 head was spinning, and it felt damn good.  When he'd set out on his quest, he'd imagined a big, smelly guy as the demon exterminator that he'd have to bring home.  But it was a girl - a very beautiful girl.  Sure, she was quiet and aloof, but she was kind and didn't say nasty things to him.  No matter how dumb the situation he found himself around, she helped him out… like when he nearly drowned, or woke up from the tree incident with a cool rag on his head and her beautiful brown eyes looking down at him.  The worst of it though, or maybe the best of it, was her gentle touch on his ankle while she wrapped it. 

            Yes, Sango was beautiful, understanding, and most importantly patient, and for the first time since he realized that Princess Tsuyu would never love him in return, his heart gave a little flutter.  He was secretly grateful to the Prince for letting Sango stay in the palace for three whole days before returning to her village… it was going to be a good three days. 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 When I re-read this, I got a little concerned that this statement might go misunderstood.  No, I'm not implying that Sango's in love with her brother, or attracted to him – my thought is that for a girl whose lost all of her family except for her little brother who's used as a puppet, she'd be comforted by their similarities. 

2 I love just making random shit up.

3 I chose Nobunaga for a couple of reasons… the most important being that Brad Swaile, who voices Nobunaga in the English version also voices Quatre from Gundam Wing, whom I love very much, thus undue attachment to Nobunaga.  Add also the fact that he looks like Kohaku might when he's grown up, and that he's very different from Miroku, and you've got all my reasons for choosing him. 

4 Grr – still short, but now each chapter will have an update on Sango's story as well as the progress between Miroku and Kagome.  It's part of my plan to make my chapters longer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses: 

Myst Lady – Yeah… that Eva/GW story is starting to haunt me again.  I think I'll give it another go once this one is done.  I got my copies of Love Hina off Kazaa sometime ago, like April 2003… they should be still there.

Denise D – I'm glad you like the humor… my teachers back in high school really didn't appreciate it on my papers, but it seems to have found a home here.  Yay, I feel so loved.

Samanda Hime-sama – LOL, I don't know if he actually considered Kagome's side of things, more like he knew he wasn't going to win.  And oh yes, many cold things needed when thinking about a naked Miroku.  -drool- 

Kitsune Kinu – You got it!

Puffin – Thank you, thank you, thank you.  Like I said above, I'm going to try to make them longer…

CrimsonMoonInTheSky – Poor Inuyasha!  I feel kinda bad for crucifying Inuyasha like this… despite all the names I call him, I still like his character in the show…  particularly the doggie ears –want to rub, want to rub-  Personally, I really like Kagome… I think she's a great character and it's very, very easy to write her.  So naturally, I read about anyone who gets paired up with her… except Naraku, those kinda creep me out (no offense to anyone intended.)

The Dark Angel Girls -      -Bows-     Thank you, I'm happy you like it.

Addanc TSC – I dunno, the sun and the moon thing kinda happened on accident, but when I re-read it, I really liked it – I have a run away corniness problem.  Ah well, I'm glad you thought it was cute.  And in this chapter I finally answer everyone's questions about Sango.  Like I said before, I promise not to hurt her, kill her, make her cry, or leave her alone.  J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you ever so much for reviewing!!! J


	9. One Way or Another

Shippo's Plans

Rating:  OK, the verdict's in, and I have to apologize, I've had some requests for a lemon, and I gotta say that this story will be lemon free.  It just doesn't fit… so the PG rating stands.  Sorry about that.

Summary:  Kagome hatches her own scheme and needs help…

Disclaimer: In a situation like this, you really got to ask yourself, would I write fanfiction if I owned Inuyasha?  NO!  I'd animate my visions!

Chapter Nine: One Way Or Another

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          It had been three days since she'd told off Inuyasha, and Kagome felt as though she had a new lease on life.  It was amazing at how free she felt.  Kikyo's soul stealers couldn't even bring her down, (she knew that for a fact – they'd been around quite a bit lately), and Inuyasha?  Well, he was gone usually up a tree some where grousing.  It was a vacation, and nearly perfect.

          Yes, only nearly perfect.  She stole a glance at the meditating monk sitting across from her.  Miroku was being awfully quiet.  Ever since the confrontation with Inuyasha, Miroku had avoided her.  Whether it was because of Inuyasha, or the quasi kiss they'd shared upon finding Shippo, she wasn't certain, but she wanted to find out.

          The game plan?  She had no clue.  She was just going to wing it. 

          Flicking her eyes to her other companion, Shippo, the proverbial light bulb clicked on in her brain.  She wasn't the only person who could resist the kit's charm.  Miroku had quite the weak spot for him too.  Huh. 

         A dangerous light settled in Kagome's eyes as she went over her plan.  Miroku would never see it coming.  This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Ok – it was official.  Shippo was frustrated.  Things had been going so well!  He'd gotten through to Miroku – even gotten him to acknowledge how he felt for Kagome.  And he'd even managed to show Miroku that Kagome was interested!  All that had been left was asking Miroku to be his daddy, and asking a few more suggestive questions – like when was he going to get brothers and sisters now that he had parents.  Then that worthless Inuyasha had to wreck it all by interfering.  It made him want to growl.

          He was so engrossed in thoughts of what to do to get the ball rolling again that he didn't see Kagome walk over to him.  He squealed out in surprise when she scooped him up into her arms and made off with him.

          "Shh, Shippo – Mommy has a question, and I need you to think very seriously about it before you answer me."

          "Ok, Mommy!"  He really liked the way it felt to call her his mother; it filled him with warmth.

          "Do you want a daddy, Shippo?"

          Er?  Huh?  DUH!  That's what this is all about!  Oh, oops, this is the time to play innocent.  "A daddy?" 

          "Uh huh.  Well do you want one?"

          Shippo blushed cutely for Kagome while his little mind raced over possible reasons Kagome would ask him such a thing.  This could be the break he was looking for, but who knew for sure?  "Yeah, I really do want a daddy."  It was best to be as honest as possible at this moment.

          An appraising look settled on her features at his answer, "Inuyasha?"

          What!?! NO!  NOT HIM!  "Uh, I don't think so."

          "Oh really?"  She sighed, "why not?"

          "He's mean to me –" and you, "I'd want some one nice, like Miroku."  There we go, steer her back in the right direction.

          Shippo registered that there wasn't something quite right about the look of surprise that was on Kagome's face… it wasn't – real?  Was Kagome trying to… she was!  That little sneak.  It made him want to laugh.  Kagome had been trying to lead Shippo to that conclusion.  Hmm.  She was literally asking for him to launch back into his plans.  "Well, yeah – Miroku would be the best daddy ever!  He's fun, kind, and he's always asking people to bear his child, so I'll have lots of brothers and sisters!"

          A dark look crossed Kagome's features at that last bit, and Shippo realized that perhaps reminding Kagome about Miroku's lecherous ways wasn't exactly wise at this point.  To distract her, he jumped from her lap and grinned.  "I'm gonna go ask him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Miroku wanted to know how he found himself in these situations.  In love with a woman who'd loved another – a jealous other.  Then, when her attentions finally turned to him, it was all ripped away in a fit of jealous rage.  Miroku didn't doubt Inuyasha's threat.  The half demon got entirely too violent when he was angry… but then again, recalling the flames he'd seen in Kagome's eyes, he didn't doubt her threat either.  And what of Sango?  How would she feel if she found him with Kagome?  Was he really willing to rip this group apart – the group that was literally the last threat that Naraku faced?  Perhaps it would be better to just leave and remove the tension that he had brought into the group.

          But he didn't want to.  He didn't want to stray from Kagome, but it had to be done.  His mind set, Miroku opened his eyes and looked for Kagome.  She was gone.  Instead, Shippo was standing in front of him.  "Hello, Shippo."

          "Miroku – can I ask you a question?"

          Oh how he was beginning to hate those words.  "Of course, Shippo."

          "You promise not to laugh?"

          "Of course."  Was it just his imagination, or were Shippo's eyes getting a little teary?  Must be an important question.

          "Kagome knows, but you weren't there.  Before I met you, my parents were killed because they had a jewel shard."  Shippo sniffled and Miroku knew what was coming next.  No matter how much trouble the kitsune had gotten him into, Miroku still couldn't bear to see him cry, so he plucked the boy from the ground and nestled him into his lap.  Seemingly comforted, Shippo carried on.  "I never thought that I'd have a family again… but Kagome came along."

          Miroku stroked Shippo's hair silently, willing the pup to continue.

          "She hugged me and gave me things, made sure I was warm and took away my bad dreams.  She became my new mommy."

          Miroku nodded, remembering that particular scene with an empty heart.  He could admit it, he was jealous.  "Inuyasha promised to protect Kagome, but he's been gone with Kikyo and Kagome's all alone.  Will you keep her safe?"

          "I will always protect Kagome-sama… she's a very dear friend."

          "Thank you, Miroku!"  The tiny kitsune threw his arms around the monk's neck and hugged him.  "I knew you would!"

          Something didn't add up though… "Shippo, why were you afraid I would laugh at you for that?"

          Shippo squirmed a bit as if he didn't want to answer, "That wasn't what I was really going to ask you…" he mumbled.

          "Well, then, what was it that you wanted?"

          Shippo looked to the ground and replied very, very softly, "Will you be my daddy?"

          But Miroku heard it, and he'd never ever forget hearing those words.  Yes, Miroku loved the boy very much, and was very honored to be asked – but did Shippo know what he was giving to him?  A son untouched by Naraku's curse.  It was quite possibly the happiest that Miroku had ever been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Meanwhile, Sango was convinced that she had lost her mind.  Nobunaga had dubbed himself her tour guide and over-all source of entertainment while she resided in the castle, and he never left her alone.  Ever.

          He took her for a picnic in the garden and managed to get them both attacked by an entire swarm of wasps, lost control of his horse while they were riding, and she'd had to rescue him, gotten lost on the grand tour of the palace he took her on, and managed to run in to or knock over a grand total of fifteen servants since she'd arrived.  She knew, she'd been counting.

          But that wasn't the thing that was driving her nuts.  Nope… it was something else entirely.  It was the way that her heart would stutter when he'd fix sheepish eyes on hers after one of his accidents.  It would be the way that when she'd wake up in the morning, she would wait in anticipation for his arrival, looking forward to spending the day with him.  He was kind and honest, and yes, clumsy, but that had its charm, and he never failed to bring out a smile on her face.  Yes, it was driving her crazy that she was falling for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Responses:

Puffin – Yuppers!! Sango and Nobunaga.  I'm not creative enough to make up a character, and the idea of Sango and Inuyasha or Sango and Sesshomaru really didn't sit well with me.  Yay for Nobunaga!

Moon Syryn – Is it too weird?  Sango and Nobunaga?  I'm glad you like the story!  I'm honored that you put me in your favorites.  pleased giggle

Samanda Hime-sama – I'd never neglect Sango, I just wanted to get things set up with Miroku and Kagome before I started telling her tale.  I'm just really glad that the whole Nobunaga thing didn't piss everyone off. 

DeniseD – I would have updated sooner, but life has been rather chaotic lately and I'm pretty sure that my boss is trying to kill me!  Either way, I want this story done before she does, so I promise to keep updating, and updating fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reviewing.


	10. But I Love You, Until the End of Time

Shippo's Plans

Rating:  PG 

Summary:  Sango comes home

Disclaimer: If only…

Chapter Nine: But I Love You – Until the End of Time

====================================================

          For the first time in nearly a week, Sango cursed the sun.  Well, actually, it was probably the first time in a long time, or ever.  Even when traveling with a tetchy half-demon who woke you up at dawn didn't make Sango hate the morning, but this morning, she did.

          She had to go back.  Back to traveling for shards… back to the painful reminders of what her brother's life has become, back to feeling like a secondary character in some overly dramatic play.  She had spent the last few days on her own… not part of a group – just herself.  Just Sango.  Not the demon exterminator – not some one to be pitied for her lot in life, just Sango, and it had been like finally feeling the sun after a long stormy night.  She felt free, and she didn't really want to go back, but she had to.  For her brother.

          The most painful part of leaving though, wasn't her destination, but what she'd leave behind.  That bumbling fool, that klutz who'd some how wiggled under her skin, Nobunaga.  She'd miss him and the simple joy he'd brought into her life.  Sure, he had to be saved from himself a lot, but his grateful smile and pleasant demeanor was more than enough to make up for it.  It made her feel warm and wanted and liked.  She did not want to leave that behind.

         But how do you tell some one that?  How can you tell them exactly what they mean to you?  The words, 'I love you' felt so woefully inadequate for what she felt, yet frightfully too permanent to say after only a few days with the man.  So she remained silent, soaking up his company as he walked her back to Kaede's village.  She only wished that she didn't have to say goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          He wondered how ice had managed to seep into his blood.  It had started that morning, when they awoke to continue on the last leg of their journey, but then, he'd only felt cold.  Now, at some time in the late afternoon, Nobunaga knew that it had to be ice in his blood – he felt like he'd never be warm again.

          On the horizon, he could see the curls and plumes of smoke coming from Sango's village, and knew that their time together was coming to an end.  This was an end he never wanted to see.  It was hard enough to leave Princess Tsuyu out of his thoughts when she married her prince, but since meeting Sango, he'd found that his love for the beautiful princess was merely a crush.  What he felt for Sango ran much deeper.  He had no idea how he was going to just walk away from her.

          While these thoughts are wonderfully precious and all, Nobunaga really had to learn to pay attention to where he was going.  He'd proven time and time again that grace was no friend of his, but it seemed that once more, she would betray him.  As he followed Sango, his foot slipped under a raised tree root without him noticing, and before long, he'd pitched head first into the demon huntress, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

          Somehow Sango had become twisted under him, and he found himself laying on top of her stomach.  Slowly he lifted himself up to find the glimmer of anger that he knew was going to be in her eyes, but when their eyes locked, his thoughts stopped.

          No, there was no anger in her eyes, only gentle surprise.  More interesting though, was the pleasant blush that settled on her cheeks.  He reached a gentle hand toward her face, softly stroking the color that lay there.  And then, in one of those magic moments where time stops and the Earth stills, he kissed her.  

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          When Kagome found Miroku and Shippo, she thought she was going to go into insulin shock from the pure sweetness of the scene.  Shippo – has hair disheveled and his cheeks tear streaked was clinging to Miroku with all he had, and Miroku hugged him right back.  It made her heart swell with unnamable warmth.

          Not wishing to intrude any further than she already had on such a touching moment, she started to sneak away; conveniently forgetting about Shippo's enhanced sense of smell.  Until, that is, he called out to her, "Mommy!"

          She spun on her heel and smiled at the little tyke who was currently rushing toward her.  "Mommy, mommy, you'll never guess what!  Miroku said that he'd be my daddy!"

          Oh how Kagome wanted to do a victory dance.

          "That's so wonderful, Shippo."

          "Uh huh!  And now I have parents.  And now you and Miroku can give me brothers and sisters to play with!"

          Ok, so yeah, Kagome had talked Shippo into asking Miroku to be his dad in the hopes that he would say something like that.  I mean seriously, look at what happened when he asked where babies came from?  But actually hearing the words out loud…?  It was embarrassing!  She felt her cheeks go bright red.  She didn't even want to look and see what Miroku's reaction to the whole thing was.  Yup, all she wanted to do right then was melt into a little puddle of embarrassed Kagome goo and slip away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          When Kagome blushed, Miroku knew it was all over for him.  He'd never been able to resist that blush.  He walked closer to her, fully intending to touch her, it didn't matter where, but damn it, he had to touch her – when Shippo did the oddest thing.  He threw a wink at Miroku and scampered off, as if he knew exactly what was going through the monk's head.  Weird little kid.

          He turned his attention back to more important matters – like Kagome, who was slowly trying to inch away from him.  His hand flew to her wrist and gently captured it.  "Ah, ah, Kagome, I think we need to have a little chat."

          She slowly raised her eyes to meet his, "About?"

          "About our son, Kagome."

          He watched her shiver in reaction to his words and couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips.

          "Sh-Shippo?"

          "He wants brothers and sisters, Kagome…"

          If it were possible, she blushed brighter.

          "It's our duty to make him happy." He let his hand glide gently up her arm, while the other snaked around to her back, pulling her closer to him.

          "What is this about, Miroku?"

          "You mean other than granting a lonely little boy his wish?"

          "You're flirting with me like this for Shippo?"

          "Did I say that the lonely boy was him?  Kagome, I've never let anyone in to my life for fear of causing them pain when I die.  I was lonely, but at least I wasn't hurting anyone.  But you – you, I couldn't keep you out, I didn't want to keep you out.  Ever since I first saw you, I've loved you – I love you, Kagome."

          And with that, he did the one thing he'd been dreaming about for years.  He finally kissed her.

====================================================

Review Responses

Samanda Hime-sama – I don't know for sure if I've told you this or not, and I suppose I could go back and look – but I'm lazy – anyway, after posting every new chapter, and I go check my email, it always makes me smile to see that you reviewed. So this is my thanks unto you for always putting in your two cents… I really appreciate it.

Kitsune Kinu – Must… be… FLUFFY!  I love the fluff, in every story… makes me happy

Moon Syryn – Yeah, Kagome is kinda straight forward in the show, isn't she.  Hmm.  Glad you like the Sango Nobunaga thing though, cuz I'm lovin it.

Addanc-TSC – Sorry about the long wait, but its here  YAY!  Sorry, I'm kinda a spaz right now. Glad you like the chapter.

Underappreciatedsib – Love your name by the way… and oh – hint taken.

SilverKitsuneKagome – Thank you so much.  Your review really brightened my day – I was kinda having a really bad one, and was about to give up on the story from sheer exhaustion… but your words and the other reviews I got made it impossible for me to even want to quit.  Thanks.

DeniseD – Yay!  I survived!  I'm bruised, battered, torn, and near defeated, but I emerged victorious.  Plus, now I have two days off.  Hmm – two days off, two chapters left in this story… coincidence?

Tandy - : ) glad you liked it.  By the way… Late Night Musings totally rocked my world. 

Doujo – On the topic of Inuyasha… huh, I don't hate his character, but in this story, he's definitely the bad guy.  I'm not going to worry so much about finding some one for him.  With Sango, Miroku caring for some one else wasn't her fault.  It just kinda happened… but for Inuyasha, he was a jerk and ruined it for himself.  But hey!  If it makes you feel better, he's still got Kikyo!

Crimsonmooninthesky  - I'm glad you like it, because the more I think about it, the more I love it – it could be that I'm partial – but, yeah, I think its cute.

Lonwolf'sblossom – She tried, but I'm just too damn fast.  Mua ha ha ha – anyway, here's a new chapter.

Concrete Tenshi – Oh so glad you like it, and I'm still blushing from the Shippo compliment.  Thank you so much.  There isn't much left in store, but we'll say that Shippo gets what's coming to him.

====================================================

Thank you so much to all the kind reviewers… I really, really, really appreciate the feedback.


	11. Epilogue

Shippo's Plans

Rating:  PG 

Summary:  The doggie comes home with his tail between his legs.

Disclaimer: If only…

Epilogue: Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word / But What's Puzzling You Is the Nature of My Game

====================================================

When he'd first met her… he was convinced she was Kikyo.  She looked like her, smelled like her – she was just like her.  But she wasn't – she was a reincarnation.  Well – that kind of made her the same person – right?  It was the same soul.  And Kagome could do pretty much whatever Kikyo could do.  It had been entirely too easy to think that Kikyo could do whatever Kagome did.  Like Shippo – would the long dead miko have taken in the orphaned kitsune as her own?  No.  No, she wouldn't.  Taking care of human thieves is one thing – but a miko like Kikyo wouldn't play mother to a demon child no matter how innocent the little blighter was.

Inuyasha'd been blind to their differences – he could see that now. 

He'd spent a great deal of time in the God Tree sorting out his very twisted feelings and had come to a conclusion.  Kagome had moved on, and he owed it to her to protect her happiness.  Kikyo?  Who knew.  That he'd have to play day by day.  Either way, at this very moment, Inuyasha had to do something that he hated.  He had to apologize.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monks are good kissers. 

Or maybe it's just Miroku…  she felt his tongue slide past her lips almost reverently and moaned in response.  Yeah, it was just Miroku.  It was strange, you know… how easily they'd come together.  If she were one of those conspiracy theory paranoid types, she'd suspect that there was someone behind the scenes pulling strings to bring them closer, but she wasn't.  That was purely foolish.

Sure, it wasn't perfect.  In fact, it was terrifying.  Miroku's life still hung in the balance, as long as Naraku still drew breath nothing was certain but this very moment.  She pulled away from his wonderful lips.  "Miroku –"

Hurt flashed for the briefest moment in Miroku's cool violet depths before he rose to his feet, "I'm sorry, Kagome-sama, I've over-stepped my bounds."

"Sit down!"  In the distance, a loud thud was heard and what could have been the echoes of cursing, but neither paid it much mind.  "You've over-stepped nothing.  But – what about your hand?"

She watched as Miroku stared at his glove as if he'd never seen it before.  Then his oh-so-familiar devil-may-care grin surfaced.  "A wise person once told me, that if I lived my life in the shadow of my curse, Naraku has already won.  I'm going to fight him every day I can."

She knew she wouldn't give up, and from the looks of it, neither would he.  Suddenly the future wasn't so scary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha.  He's coming.  Damnit.

Miroku was not a happy monk.  Well, he had been until that niggling presence in the back of his mind kicked in… Grr.  Standing abruptly, he faced the direction in which doom was running from.  No, he wasn't ashamed of what he felt for Kagome.  No, he wasn't going to back down, yes, he as going to get his ass kicked.

But when Inuyasha stopped short, Miroku was surprised.  But it was the dog demon's words that sent him into shock or, um, word – "'Rry."

Ok, half word.  "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry, damn it!  Are you happy now?"  Inuyasha's golden eyes may have flashed with momentary anger, but Miroku saw through to the honesty beneath.

"As am I, Inuyasha.  I fear I let my anger control me."

"Are we ok now?"  My, if he doesn't look hopeful.

"Of course."

Inuyasha turned his gaze on Kagome, "If he hurts you – I'll kill him.  Be happy, Kagome."

She ran up and gave him a hug, but strangely, Miroku felt no jealousy, only warmth.  "What a quaint little family we all have here."  Yes, it was corny to say, and more than a little lame, but no one could do anything but smile…  they'd all thought the same thing.

===========================================Eight Years Later===================================================

"…And, of course, after that, there was no stopping the group from defeating Naraku…  the bastard –"

"LANGUAGE!"

"-uh meanie never had a chance.  Miroku married Kagome, Sango finally 'fessed up to having feelings for her favorite fool, and Inuyasha managed to get through to Kikyo, and with his wish on the completed Shikon Jewel, brought her back to life to be his mate.  The end."

"Shippo, did you really do all that to Mommy and Daddy?"

A now adolescent kitsune smiled down fondly and the six year old on his knee.  "Yup, every last thing."  He raised an eyebrow in the direction of Kagome, and met her eye, "Sometimes, people can't see what's right in front of them, or are too afraid to reach for what they want, Kioko.  I just gave a little push."

The darling little girl let out a giggle and clapped her hands.  "That's a wonderful, Shippo!"

"No, what will be wonderful is when that kitsune's karma catches up to him and he gets what's coming to him." Growled a playful voice from the door.

"Daddy!"

"Hello, Kioko."  Miroku scooped his daughter from the ground and twirled her about.  After placing her back on the ground, he turned to the now sheepish looking fox demon, "Oi, Shippo, there is a lovely young lady outside looking for you.  I believe her name is Michiko."

And thus did Shippo perform a rather impressive impression of a tomato.  Gone was the cool and calm boy that Kioko knew as her older brother, and in his place, a stumbling, stuttering fool.  "Uh- uh, Michi-ko?"

It made Kioko want to laugh, but she kept silent instead to watch her parents greet each other.  It was always the same.  Daddy would kiss Mommy's forehead, and Mommy would kiss the palm of Daddy's right hand.  It had never meant anything to her until Shippo's story… but now, even at the tender age of six, it made her pause.

Turning back to Shippo, she watched through the window as he hmmed and hawed around a pretty girl his age.  Oh, yes… she knew what to do.  Shippo had taught her well.  All she needed was a plan.

=============================================================================================================

Review Responses

Puffin – Thank you so much for being there through this whole thing.  You reviews have always brought a smile to my face.  Yup, everyone got some one.  Happy endings rock.

Killiara – Thanks!

Silverkitsunekagome – So do I!  More people should write mir/kag!!! 

Slugger1 – Thanks.. I'm glad you like it.

Tandy – You would not believe how happy it makes me to hear that, especially with as wonderful as your stories are.  I'm touched.

Samanda Hime-sama – 'blushes'  I'm honored.

Moon Syryn – I don't know if this is what you had in mind for action.  Unfortunately, I'm all addicted to the fluff.

Addanc TSC – Yes, definitely finally.  Makes me so happy!

Kipzzz – Warm and fuzzy is the way to be, but don't cry!!!

DeniseD – Check!  Sango content tuned down.

Shadow's Kit – Sorry it took so long, boss is back to trying to kill me.  I got it done though!  'throws confetti'

=============================================================================================================

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  You all rock.


End file.
